


What's A Kiss?

by babybaekhyun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Heavy Angst, Lemon, Long, Multi, Oops, Romance, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybaekhyun/pseuds/babybaekhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a blind girl, but you have the ability to ' see ' things at the same time. Who would ever love a blind girl? The answer is surprising enough, but an evil noble does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> [ A/N: I only own this story. I do not the franchise of Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. You own yourself, the reader ]

**What's A Kiss?**

_Chapter 1_

 

* * *

  _Kiss..._

Such an odd thing.That poor Girl never knew what it felt like to be kissed.

Her Parents never kissed her,for they were afraid they would harm her.

How Pitiful.

And you want to know what hurt the worst?

_Knowing that you will never be loved,and only pitied for the rest of your life._

 

_That is her life._

_That is (Y/n) (L/n)'s life._

 

* * *

 

_{A/N: Okay,it wasn't the best -_- I know it was short,but the next chapter will be long.I promise!}_

 

 

 

 


	2. Just

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a reason...For when things happen.There's a reason to your blindness,but to know that,you must know what happened in the beginning.

** Chapter 2 **

_The World...You could only see it's cruelness when you could see.How pitiful for you._

_7...The Age you met 'him'..._

_Your Parents were not Wealthy.Not at all.That's why they made you steal from people.That's why they made you look like the Perfect Little Girl: Almost like a Doll.How Frightful for you._

_Your Parents would find a way to make friends with a wealthy person,and they would visit.That's where you came in..._

_They would make you act adorable and all of that stuff,when you actually stole from the Wealthy person when they put their guard down.Looks can be deceiving,eh?_

_One Day,there was a Family: Rachel Phantomhive,Vincent Phantomhive,and their son: Ciel Phantomhive._

_Ciel...The name amused you...It meant 'Sky' in French.What an odd,but beautiful,Name._

_Your Parents saw Vincent drop something,so they decided to give it back to him.The Phantomhives were glad that you all were so kind to return something to them.So,as a result,the Phantomhives let you and your Family to stay for a little chat_

_Of course you watched the Boy._

_He was amusing to you...But you couldn't play with him.You had to stand next to your Parents and smile.Like what I said earlier: a Doll...Too much like a Doll._

_The Navy Haired Boy had noticed you just standing there happily,staring at him...He was creeped out by you._

_"Hello,I'm Ciel!" He said happily,walking up to you and holding his hand out._

_You were a bit shocked.Your (E/c) orbs faded from Dull to Bright,like a light slowly turning on._

_"I'm (Y/n)." ,Was all you said to him,but you smiled a real smile._

_You and the Blue-Eyed boy started playing with toys.He was quite cheerful._

_In the middle of playing,your Parents stood and announced you and them had to leave.You were confused: You thought you were doing good so far.Then in an instant,you realized why you were all leaving: You didn't get anything._

_You screamed so loudly that everyone upstairs that worked there rushed downstairs.Before they could ask you what was wrong,you were dragged out by your parents._

_"Help!" You cried out.Your Parents wanted to kill you at the moment,but the Phantomhives had already made your Parents leave.The Phantomhives let you stay with them._

* * *

_A Year Later..._

_You were happy now.You got to play with Ciel all the time and they were all nice.The only thing you didn't like was Elizabeth.You didn't see how Ciel could handle her,but he seemed to enjoy her company.Whenever Elizabeth came,she would take Ciel to herself.You always stood in the side,just watching._

_Like a Creepy Doll._

_Sad,Broken,with a forced smile._

_How pitiful._

_And the most sad thing for you was the fact that he never noticed._

_You were a broken Girl in the light.You did everything you could,and you never really understood the people around you.And yet you stood strong...An 8 year old didn't deserve that pain._

_That's when it happened:_

_One Night,when Elizabeth was finally done visiting,Ciel wanted to play with you.You ignored him and swiftly ran to your room,hiding under your blankets.Your Parents were waiting for you there._

_They had grabbed you and covered your mouth."You wouldn't help us,so we decided to get rid of your sight~!  You don't deserve to see the world anymore..." Your Mother hissed in your ear._

_You tried to scream,but it didn't work.No one came when they Sprayed  that Special Acid in your eyes.No one came when you tried to escape your Parents's Grasp.No one came,until you stopped seeing the world.Your Parents escaped._

_No one came until it was too late.You ran away from the Phantomhives when they entered your room.For you,it had seemed like you were running into an abyss,though you knew you had surroundings._

_You just couldn't see your surroundings._

_You had somehow managed to run outside.You didn't stop running until you finally passed out._

_As the Gates of Heaven opened again,a Couple found you.They were about 40,and they became your new parents._

_They were wealthy and kind.They loved you,but they were afraid to kiss you._

_You were bedridden.You could walk,but they were afraid you would accidentally get hurt if you walked,not knowing where you were going._

_Which is why you barely leave your bed._

_And then there's 'her'  to explain about..._


	3. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I...Just...Wanted-"  
> Read to find out more! She was always inside of you,just watching...

**Chapter 3**

_Now,as a blind girl,you could see nothing at all._

_Absolutely nothing._

_Not just black or just white,like people thought._

_It was just....Nothing.It's hard to explain.But,there was only one thing you could see._

_It was a sickly-looking girl with messy blond hair.She was inside your head.And she was your only 'friend'._

_She told you to just talk to her when she told you to,for if you talked to her in front of people,they would think you were crazy._

_She told you everything that happened around you,everything that people said about her,and even how people looked at you._

_She was your only friend and a source of information,which is very fortunate._

_But,she was also a monster._

_She said that the reasons he came was because she needed you.She needed a vessel of the sort that she could take over for fun._

_...And that happened to be you.She was a ghost—Well,she told you that,anyways._

* * *

_Present_

You had rested against the fluffy pillows,waiting patiently for your Parents to stop talking in front of you.You might not be able to see,but you can tell they're inf ront of you with their loud voices.

"...I don't want that boy to visit our dear (Y/n)!" ,Your Father complained to your Mother.

"And why not? The poor Darling needs some friends!" ,Your Mother tried to reason.

Your Father scoffed."And who has no friends? That boy or (Y/n)?" ,He asked.

Your Mother stayed silent for a bit."...They're both lonely,but (Y/n) needs company more,so he's visiting.",She said quietly and you could hear the door open and close.

That Girl looked at you and smirked."They want some boy to visit you!" She says and started laughing,like that was the funniest thing ever.

You just stared at her,with your same dull eyes."Why do they want someone to visit me? I'm fine right here..." You said in your delicately-soft voice.

The Girl shrugged and examined you for a bit,her glazed-honey eyes turning cold."Hmph,I bet they'll change their minds." She said.

You simply nodded and turned over to the window.Although you couldn't see,you liked pretending you could.

It made you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -____- Sorry it took a long time to update,Guys.School.Is.Driving.Me.Nuts.


	4. AN ; note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

After some years, I have  _finally_ come back onto my account on this website. My reason for leaving was simple: I was a vague and horrible writer. I've practiced and learned more about literature, so I have greatly improved on my writing skills. Will I continue this story? Yes, I really do want to, but if  _the readers_ want me to. If the readers want me to, I will continue the story. I'll rewrite it to make it better, though. Please share your thoughts in the comments section if you wish to.


	5. ;;a/n - good news

For anyone who still actually wants this story to continue, I've made up my mind: I  _will_ _continue this story_! On a less positive note, when I said I would be restarting it, I actually meant  _restarting it_. This means that I'll make a new story, but it'll be the same as this, just the new and improved version. In the new story, everything will be the same and I will expand on the story, but I'll rewrite the chapters I've aready posted here.

 

Right now, I'm going to go to sleep very soon, so I'll make sure to start my writing again the very next day!

P.S [ _when I update this story next time I'll link the new story there so you guys can read it_! ]

_Until next time,_

_babybaekhyun_

 

_3/31/2016 |_ _11:02 PM_


End file.
